


Communications Technology

by BrittaTheBest



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e11 G.I. Jeff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittaTheBest/pseuds/BrittaTheBest
Summary: Tag to G.I. Jeff. Abed texts Rachel.Originally posted on ff.net in 2014.





	Communications Technology

From: Rachel

hey im at your apartment, where are you?

 

* * *

 

 

From: the bf

Hospital. Sorry, I forgot you were coming over.

 

 

* * *

 

 

From: Rachel

ok i know youre a minimum info kind of guy but if you say youre at the hospital and leave it at that then im kind of gonna freak out a little

 

* * *

 

From: the bf

Sorry. I'm okay. Jeff took some pills.

 

* * *

 

 

From: Rachel

omg is he ok????

 

* * *

 

 

From: the bf

I think so. He woke up a while ago.

 

* * *

 

 

From: Rachel

do u know what happened???

 

* * *

 

 

From: the bf

Not really. He said it was an accident. Apparently he's 40.

 

* * *

 

From: Rachel

wut. I thought he was like 36?

 

* * *

 

 

 

From: the bf

Yeah, I didn't really get it either. Everyone else seems calm about him though.

 

* * *

 

 

From: Rachel

ok?? glad he's ok tho. want me to come over there?

 

* * *

 

 

From: the bf

No, that's okay. You can go home.

 

* * *

 

 

From: Rachel

i'd rather stay at yours tonight tbh,, do you mind?

 

* * *

 

 

From: the bf

No, that's okay. I don't know how long I'll be here though, so don't wait up. I want to stick around to have a hospital room scene with just Jeff, and everyone's still here.

 

* * *

 

 

From: Rachel

ok. talk to you when you get back??

 

* * *

 

 

From: the bf

Yeah. That'd be nice.

 

* * *

 

 

From: Rachel

ok xxx


End file.
